


blue

by strawberryke



Series: witches & werewolves [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), M/M, Magic, Mating Bites, Mild Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryke/pseuds/strawberryke
Summary: Sungjin froze, unable to tear his eyes away. Perhaps he had finally found something that he could call, with complete certainty, beautiful.(Or: Five times Sungjin thinks that Younghyun is beautiful, and the one time he tells him so)
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin
Series: witches & werewolves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208162
Kudos: 30





	blue

**Author's Note:**

> this is a companion/sort of sequel to [amber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707377), so i would suggest reading that first, or this may not make much sense

i.

Sungjin could easily say that he had never seen anything he thought was beautiful in his ten years of life so far. Sure, he knew what things were _supposed_ to be considered beautiful—the sunrise, rainbows, flowers. They were pretty, but Sungjin couldn’t call them _beautiful._

Maybe this was one of those things his grandma was always saying he’d understand better once he got older.

He thought about it on the walk home from school that day, Younghyun by his side. He was about to ask Younghyun for his opinion on it, when the sound of laughter erupted from between two houses. Two boys from their school stood over a basket—Sungjin knew of them, they were a few years older and in Wonpil’s coven. They kicked at the basket, and one of them used magic to make it hover over the ground for a few seconds. Sungjin glanced at Younghyun to see if he had noticed—his grandma had always told him that Younghyun shouldn’t know about magic, at least for now.

But Younghyun didn’t look surprised by the levitating basket, he was glaring angrily at the boys instead. He started to walk towards them, his hands held tightly in fists at his sides.

“Wait,” Sungjin said, slightly panicked that Younghyun would see something he shouldn’t. He grabbed his arm.

“No,” Younghyun snapped, pulling his arm away. “The way that basket is moving, there must be an animal or something inside. We have to stop them.” Younghyun continued his march through the lawn, straight up to the bullies.

Sungjin glanced at the basket, and sure enough, it twitched every few seconds, as if something inside was trying to get out. Sungjin rushed to Younghyun’s side as he stood in front of the bullies.

The bullies grinned. “What do we have here?” the bigger of the two said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Sungjin eyed them carefully. The boys had the advantage of size, but they were only a few years older; they couldn’t have had their magic for too long now. Maybe Sungjin could take them.

“You grab the basket and run, okay?” Sungjin whispered to Younghyun.

Younghyun glanced at him in surprise. “You can’t fight them alone.”

“Just trust me,” Sungjin said, nudging Younghyun towards the basket. While Younghyun’s back was turned, Sungjin flashed his eyes and growled softly, partially shifting to let his wolf teeth and claws come out. The bullies’ eyes widened and they glanced at each other, before running back down the lawn and to the street. Sungjin grinned as he returned to human form. As much as those boys had magic, they knew better than to mess with a werewolf.

Younghyun, luckily, had been too distracted by the basket to notice Sungjin’s transformation. He opened the top and pulled out a kitten, lifting it to his chest. He finally turned to look back at Sungjin, and his eyes widened in surprise.

“How did you get them to leave?” he asked incredulously, looking around for any sign of the bullies as he stroked the kitten’s back. It was shivering, curling into the warmth of Younghyun’s body.

Sungjin shrugged, coming to kneel beside Younghyun to pet the kitten. “Guess they didn’t like the odds of the two of us against them.”

Younghyun snorted but didn’t argue any further, looking down at the kitten instead. It mewled, licking at his chin. Younghyun laughed, his nose scrunching up in amusement, his eyes sliding shut as he let the kitten lick his cheek too. The radiant smile never left his face.

Sungjin froze, unable to tear his eyes away.

_Oh._

Perhaps he had finally found something that he could call, with complete certainty, beautiful.

ii.

Sungjin startled awake, his eyes flying open. He didn’t move though—he remained completely still, trying to listen for what had woken him. Was there an intruder in the house? He slowed his breathing, listening carefully. When he was sure he couldn’t hear any heartbeats around him in the living room, he sat up, cataloguing everyone’s whereabouts in the house. Most of the pack’s heartbeats were slow, steady in sleep, except for one, coming from Sungjin’s bedroom.

_Younghyun._

Sungjin stood up from the couch and rushed to his room. He could hear Younghyun’s pulse racing and practically taste the fear lacing his scent, but he couldn’t hear anything else. There was no one else in the room. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Sungjin hesitated for a few moments, waiting for Younghyun’s heart rate to settle, but it didn’t.

Maybe Younghyun was dreaming?

Sungjin pushed the door open and his eyes widened. Younghyun thrashed in the bed, as if trying to get away from something. Sungjin ran over, his first instinct to hold him, to wake him from the nightmare. But then he paused as he stood over Younghyun, biting his lip. If this was a vision, he shouldn’t interrupt. From what he knew about the Sight, the person having the dream wouldn’t be able to wake up in the middle of a vision either. So, he gritted his teeth and watched helplessly as Younghyun writhed, the fear on his scent almost overwhelming now.

Then Younghyun gasped for air, his eyes flying open.

They shone an electric shade of blue.

Sungjin stood there speechless for a second until Younghyun reached out for his hand. Sungjin took it, unable to look away. When Younghyun had told him that he had the Sight, Sungjin had believed him, but it hadn’t really clicked until now. Sungjin couldn’t help staring at him in awe, feeling the power thrumming beneath his skin against their joined hands.

Younghyun was magic.

And he was beautiful.

iii.

Sungjin pushed open the door of his bedroom as quietly as he could. The room was dark, but he could hear slow breathing and a steady heartbeat within, and see a familiar head of dark messy hair peeking out from the covers. He smiled, letting the door shut behind him. Some nights, Younghyun would come over and spend the night at the Park house, and on others, Sungjin would go over to his. It all depended on how their schedules worked out, between Sungjin’s shifts at the station, and Younghyun’s magic training sessions with the witches in the coven.

Tonight, they had planned for Younghyun to come over, but then Sungjin had gotten stuck at the station filling in for another deputy who called in sick. He had ended up staying there for an extra six hours and now he could barely keep his eyes open. All he wanted to do was curl up in bed next to Younghyun, but he knew he’d regret it in the morning if he didn’t get cleaned up first, so he stumbled into the shower, scrubbing himself at record speeds. Sungjin hadn’t been too worried about waking Younghyun because he always slept so deeply, but when he emerged from the bathroom, Younghyun was sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Sungjin asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He reached over to press a quick kiss onto Younghyun’s cheek.

“No,” Younghyun said, shaking his head. “I tried to wait up for you, but I fell asleep. I wanted to give you something.”

Younghyun reached over to the bedside table and picked up a length of braided leather. He shifted closer to Sungjin and took his arm, wrapping the leather twice around Sungjin’s wrist. Sungjin could do nothing but watch—Younghyun’s eyelids blinked slow, still lazy from sleep, his hair flattened on one side because of the way he had been lying on the pillow. He fumbled with the bracelet for a moment, and Sungjin went to help but was quickly waved off. Younghyun pressed his face closer, squinting through bleary eyes, in order to close the clasp.

“I made it for you,” Younghyun said with a satisfied smile, adjusting the fastened bracelet so that the clasp was on the inside of his wrist. His eyes flicking up to meet Sungjin’s. “Wonpil showed me how.”

“You made this?” Sungjin asked incredulously.

“Yeah, not bad, right,” Younghyun said. He pulled Sungjin down onto the bed with a yawn, curling against his shoulder. “You should’ve seen my first few attempts, Wonpil had to cut the string to save the stones, that’s how bad they were.”

Sungjin lifted his wrist to look at the bracelet better—blue and green stones were braided into the strands of black leather. Sungjin wasn’t really one to wear jewellery, but he could admit that the bracelet was nice, and it was understated enough that you couldn’t even really see the stones unless you looked closely. And if Younghyun had made it for him, he wouldn’t mind wearing it.

“Blue is for wisdom and clarity, for when those supernatural council people underestimate you for being young,” Younghyun murmured, running a finger against the bracelet. “Green is for patience, for when the pack are getting on your nerves. The braid gives strength, which I know you don’t need more of, but I meant it more for mental and emotional strength.”

Sungjin blinked in surprise, stunned for a moment. He hadn’t considered that Younghyun had made it for specific reasons with Sungjin in mind. Sure, he had received plenty of charms from witches in the coven before—being the alpha had a lot of people trying to help him. But the charms he had received in the past had always been for qualities that had seemed universal, those that would help anyone, a one size fits all kind of thing. No one had ever taken the time to custom make one for him. Sungjin imagined Younghyun picking through the various stones—of which there were many, he had seen Wonpil’s vast collection kept behind the counter at the bookstore—and selecting the ones which Sungjin would need most. And then trying repeatedly until he made something good enough for Sungjin to wear, all the while infusing it with magic so that the stones would fulfill their intended purpose.

Maybe beautiful wasn’t enough to describe it.

Sungjin caught Younghyun’s hand and pressed a kiss to his fingers.

“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t like it,” Younghyun said through another yawn.

Sungjin turned, wrapping both of his arms around Younghyun so that they were lying face to face on their sides and kissed the tip of his nose. “What do you mean, how could I not like it.”

“Well, you haven’t said anything yet,” Younghyun said with a sleepy smile.

“Too busy being surprised,” Sungjin said, pressing kisses all over Younghyun’s face as he laughed. “It’s perfect, thank you.”

iv.

Sungjin moved in slow, even strokes over Younghyun, pressing kisses up his neck and jaw, his skin damp with sweat. Younghyun’s scent had always been perfect to him, but now, layered with arousal and pleasure, it was something else entirely. Younghyun pulled Sungjin’s head up with one hand gripping his hair, the other on the side of his jaw, drawing Sungjin’s lips to his. Soft gasps and moans spilled from their lips, interrupting their kisses.

Sungjin pulled away slightly to look down at Younghyun. It was dark in the room, but Sungjin could see everything when he switched to his wolf eyes, flashing amber. Younghyun’s hair was wild, skin flushed, pupils blown wide. His lips parted in pleasure as Sungjin increased his pace, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment before opening again.

Sungjin couldn’t help thinking that Younghyun was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Younghyun wrapped his arms around Sungjin’s neck, drawing him back down. “I love you,” he breathed, their foreheads pressed together. Sungjin’s heart skipped a beat. No matter how many times Younghyun spoke those words, it never failed to make him feel _something._

“I love you too,” Sungjin murmured, closing the distance between their lips.

v.

“Why doesn’t Younghyun move in with us?” Dowoon asked over lunch one day. “He’s already here a lot of the time anyway, and you two have been together for years now.”

Sungjin opened his mouth, about to explain that Younghyun needed to take care of his garden and meet customers at his house. They had concluded that it probably wouldn’t be smart to have all types of supernatural beings coming into what was basically werewolf headquarters, so Younghyun kept his mother’s house as his base for all of the magic potions business.

Before he could say anything though, Jamie beat him to it. “It’s because mommy and daddy need their private time,” she said with a teasing grin.

Sungjin sighed. Younghyun’s advice from the past echoed in his head. _She only teases you because you give her what she wants—a reaction._ Sungjin bit his tongue before he could say anything in response, and got up to wash his plate instead. A stubborn part of him was annoyed with Jamie, but another part of him couldn’t say anything because it was somewhat _true._ One of his reasons, probably a selfish one, that he didn’t want Younghyun to move in with them, was because Younghyun’s house had become a sort of safe haven to him. Whenever everything became too overwhelming—policework, the pack, the other supernatural beings in town—he’d go over to Younghyun’s house. It was always quiet there, Younghyun’s scent calmed him, and he always gave good advice.

Sungjin glanced at the clock as he left the kitchen. At this hour, Younghyun would usually be making potions in the garden. Sungjin had spent many afternoons there as Younghyun practiced. In the beginning, his potions hadn’t always succeeded; in fact, most of them failed. Sungjin had watched as Younghyun tried each one repeatedly until he managed to get them right. He had gotten frustrated at times, the spells not making any sense—they were practically a foreign language to Younghyun, who had never even known magic existed before then. Now, he could do it all perfectly, and Younghyun’s mother’s customers who had started going to Wonpil’s store instead for potions, slowly returned to Younghyun.

Saying Sungjin was proud would be an understatement.

Sungjin moped around the house and tried not to prove Jamie right. Mommy and daddy did _not_ need private time. He cringed even thinking that. Was he supposed to be mom or dad in this situation? He lasted fifteen minutes on that regrettable train of thought before he gave up. Sungjin went to his room, stripped down, climbed out the window, and shifted into the wolf.

He ran through the forest, enjoying the freedom and the wind whipping through his fur. It was a warm afternoon, and the sun shone brightly, spreading a warm glow that streamed in through the leaves of the trees. Sungjin slowed to a walk when he reached the treeline of Younghyun’s backyard, padding up to him slowly.

“Oh, hello,” Younghyun said with a smile. He lifted the spell book from his lap so Sungjin could rest his head there instead. “I’m making the protection from sun potion today,” Younghyun said, looking down at the book and absently stroking Sungjin’s head.

_Sun potion for vampires?_

Of all the customers that had switched to Wonpil’s shop after Younghyun’s mother’s death, the vampires were ones he had hoped would never go back to Younghyun. Wonpil could keep them. Sungjin growls and butts at Younghyun’s hand, sending his most meaningful glare.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that,” Younghyun said, rolling his eyes. “Jae isn’t so bad when he’s not in vampire mode.”

Sungjin huffed. He would never know what Younghyun and Wonpil saw in that good for nothing vampire, but he couldn’t really say anything about it while in wolf form. _I will make my opinion known later,_ he thought, trying to mentally send the message to Younghyun.

Whether Younghyun received the message or not, he went back to making the potion. Sungjin laid his head on Younghyun’s lap again, his eyelids drooping as he basked in the warmth of the sun and Younghyun’s fingers moving gently through his fur. He watched, almost hypnotised, as Younghyun’s lips moved, reading the words of the spell, his eyes shining blue as he spoke magic into the herbs and plants laid on the ground in front of him. The sunlight made him glow—the contrast of the warmth of his skin and the cool blue of his eyes was entrancing.

Like this, too, he was beautiful.

vi.

Sungjin wanted to bite Younghyun.

It was something instinctual, the wolf within him that screamed at him to mark his claim. He wanted everyone to know that Younghyun was his, and that he was Younghyun’s. Sometimes, as they laid in bed, he’d stare down at his own chest, watching as the little marks Younghyun left on his skin faded away. He wanted them to _stay._ And on Younghyun, the bite marks and bruises Sungjin left would always fade after a few days, and Sungjin would stubbornly replace them. But they would always be temporary.

The mating bite was forever. And he wanted it.

But Younghyun had lived as a human for the majority of his life, and had only come into his knowledge of magic a few years ago. Sungjin couldn’t make him do this. Werewolves mated for life, and Younghyun probably didn’t even know what mating bites were. Plus, Younghyun was a witch. Sungjin knew that the mating bite was possible between werewolves and humans, but with witches? Would it even take?

And what if Younghyun wanted to get married instead? Like normal humans? Sure, Sungjin would do it if that’s what Younghyun really wanted, and he was always one to do whatever made Younghyun happy, but the bite was different.

So, whenever Sungjin felt the urge, he’d tamp it down. He’d let himself stare longingly at the marks on his own skin, at the marks on Younghyun’s skin, until they’d inevitably fade away.

He loved Younghyun, and Younghyun loved him. That should be enough, right?

But one evening, his grandma had come to his room and handed him a book on werewolf lore, a bookmark placed somewhere in the middle. He opened his mouth, about to ask what it was for, but she patted him on the shoulder, already on her way out. Sungjin flipped the book open—it opened to the section on mates, where the bookmark was placed.

Sungjin furrowed his brow. Did his grandma know that he had been thinking about this? He shook his head with a sigh. He shouldn’t be surprised, she had always had scarily good senses, and Sungjin had been doing more than thinking about it—more like imagining, envisioning, practically trying to manifest it into happening with how much he longed for it.

He shut the book and left it on his dresser. Reading about it would just make him want it more. He got ready for work instead, pulling on his uniform, but he found his gaze drifting to the book every so often. He let out a huff of frustration, and stormed out of his room, into his car, and straight to the police station.

+++

Sungjin felt kind of proud of himself. He had had enough self-control to avoid the book for a week. But then Younghyun stayed over one night, and having his scent in his bed, Younghyun’s scent mixed in with his, their _intermingled_ scents, had him thinking about it again. And suddenly, he couldn’t bear to sleep anymore.

Sungjin grabbed the book and started reading. It was dark in the room, but he could see perfectly. The book described the bite as enhancing the bond between mates, and that no one could accidentally give the bite to another person because it had to be done with intention. Sungjin was about to put the book down—he already knew all this, but then he froze when he turned the page. They had a section on werewolf relationships, and werewolves with humans. He turned the page quickly, and there it was, werewolves and witches. And then, lower down on the page, werewolves and vampires. Sungjin shuddered at that and tried to pretend he never saw it. Hopefully the writer had just been being thorough, because what werewolf in their right minds would want to create a mating bond with a _vampire._

Sungjin read through the rest of the chapter, and once he was done, he went to reread the entire thing again. Halfway through though, his eyelids started to feel heavy, the words blurring on the page. He shoved the book under his bed, and curled protectively around Younghyun’s sleeping form. He couldn’t tell if he felt any better—some of his questions were answered, but one, perhaps the biggest one really, still remained.

Would Younghyun even want it?

+++

Sungjin had managed not to think about it for another few days. Then, one night, Younghyun was sitting in bed, chattering on about some new spell Wonpil had discovered. Sungjin was thoroughly distracted. Younghyun was wearing one of Sungjin’s old t-shirts from the police academy, and the wolf inside of Sungjin was unreasonably pleased with this. Not only was the scent distracting, the t-shirt was also worn and stretched out from being washed so many times, and the wide collar showed off Younghyun’s collarbones—Sungjin’s eyes kept getting drawn to the bite mark he had left there a few days ago. It had already faded to a light pink. Sungjin’s throat suddenly felt extremely dry.

“Sungjin?”

Sungjin’s eyes flicked up to Younghyun’s face and he winced. Younghyun must have asked him something. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I got distracted.”

Younghyun’s eyebrows drew together in concern and Sungjin felt even worse. Younghyun was going to think that something was wrong, when nothing was wrong, really. It was just Sungjin wanting more—when what he already had was perfect.

Younghyun took his hand, pulling him to sit beside him on the bed. “Did something happen?” he asked.

Sungjin hated this. Younghyun was the one he would tell everything to, his confidant, his best friend. So why was he keeping this a secret? Rejection would be better than walking on eggshells and straining their relationship.

Sungjin took a deep breath, steeling himself. “Younghyun, do you know what mating bites are?”

Younghyun blinked at him in surprise and nodded.

“Do you know what they mean?” Sungjin asked.

“Yeah, I do,” he replied. “Your grandma told me.”

Sungjin’s eyes widened, stiffening slightly. Had his grandma been planning this all along? Had she been sending hints to the two of them?

“I’m sorry, should I not have asked?” Younghyun asked worriedly, taking Sungjin’s hands.

“You asked her?” Sungjin asked incredulously.

“Yeah.” Younghyun nodded, his eyes wide. “Like a month ago.”

A slow smile spread across Sungjin’s face then, and he shook his head. He wrapped his arms around Younghyun, drawing him close. A month ago—that was when his grandma had given him the book. Maybe Sungjin was the only one who needed the hints here. “Why did you ask her?” Sungjin asked softly.

“I just wanted to know more in case you ever wanted to do it,” Younghyun said, pulling back to look at Sungjin’s face. “Did I do something wrong?”

Sungjin laughed, and it came out sounding wet. He winced. Was he really about to cry now? “You didn’t do anything wrong,” he said, his voice shaking. “I did want it. I _do_ want it.” His eyes searched Younghyun’s face as he continued, “But I wasn’t sure if you did too.”

“Of course, I do!” Younghyun said indignantly, a frown tugging at his lips. “I want everything,” he said, pressing a quick kiss to Sungjin’s lips. “With you.”

“Are you sure?” Sungjin whispered. This was a dream, right?

“Yes, I’m sure,” Younghyun said, the frown back on his face. “I thought I told you not to ask me if I’m sure about things. If I said it, then I’m sure.”

Sungjin had to laugh, pulling Younghyun into a hug again to hide the tears building in his eyes. “I just needed to hear it, okay?”

“Okay,” Younghyun said, relaxing into Sungjin’s arms.

“My grandma gave me a book,” he murmured into Younghyun’s neck. “I’m assuming after you asked her about it. A book of werewolf lore, bookmarked to the section on mates.”

Younghyun let out a snort of amusement. “I guess she knew you needed a little push.” They went silent for a few moments, holding each other.

“Wait,” Younghyun said, pulling back. “One last question before we do anything though. Does it have to be on my neck?” he asked, wrinkling his nose.

Sungjin shook his head. “It can be wherever you want.”

“Okay,” Younghyun said with a smile. He pulled off his shirt. “Right here then,” he said, pointing at the middle of his left shoulder. “Left side, because it’s closer to the heart.”

Sungjin let out a huff of amusement. “You’ve thought about this a lot, huh?”

“Yeah,” Younghyun said with a soft smile, looking uncharacteristically shy for a moment.

Sungjin’s heart thundered in his chest, and he tried to calm it down by breathing slowly. This was really happening. “It’s a big commitment, Younghyun, mating bites are forever.”

“I _know_ ,” Younghyun said, resting his forearms on Sungjin’s shoulders, his voice teasing. “Your grandma explained everything to me.”

“I just want you to be sure,” Sungjin said earnestly.

“Yes, I’m sure I want to be werewolf married to you, Sungjin,” Younghyun said with a grin. “Forever.” He shivered, shifting closer. “Now could you please hurry up and bite me? It’s getting kinda chilly in here.”

Sungjin smiled, pressing his face into the crook of Younghyun’s neck again, holding him close—to warm Younghyun up, of course, not because Sungjin felt like crying again.

Damn, the book hadn’t said anything about it being this emotional.

Younghyun’s hands moved up and down his back soothingly. “We don’t have to do it now,” Younghyun whispered. “I was just teasing.” He didn’t mention anything about the tears wetting his shoulder.

“No,” Sungjin breathed, pressing a kiss to the spot Younghyun wanted the bite. “I’ve wanted this for too long. If you’re ready, then I am too.”

He felt Younghyun nod, his hair brushing against his neck.

“I have to break skin, okay? Stop me if it’s too much.”

“Okay,” Younghyun said. “Do it fast.”

Sungjin smiled, pressing another kiss to Younghyun’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and let instinct take over, feeling his wolf teeth come down. His mind emptied of all thoughts—only Younghyun, him and Younghyun, and that they belonged to each other. He took a deep breath, and then bit down quickly on Younghyun’s shoulder, easily breaking through skin. Younghyun gasped, and Sungjin was about to pull away when Younghyun’s fingers threaded through his hair, holding his head in place. Sungjin blinked in surprise, his wolf teeth already retreating. “I thought you wanted it to be fast,” he said, pressing kisses around the bite instead, not fighting against Younghyun’s grip on his hair.

Younghyun hummed and Sungjin could feel the vibrations through his chest. “Felt kinda nice,” Younghyun murmured. His hand finally dropped back down to Sungjin’s shoulder after a few moments. Sungjin pulled back and winced as he looked down at the bite mark on Younghyun’s shoulder—it looked painful. But his rush of concern warred with the wolf, who felt an instinctual sense of rightness. He knew it had worked, had felt the rush of power through the two of them. Plus—Younghyun’s eyes were glowing with magic, and he knew his own probably were too.

“I’ll be back,” Sungjin said, pressing a quick kiss to Younghyun’s lips. Sungjin got up and stumbled to the bathroom, feeling a little off kilter. He came back with the healing balm Younghyun kept there, and a bandage big enough to cover the bite. As much as mating bites were magic, Younghyun still didn’t have supernatural healing. Sungjin put on a layer of the balm where his teeth had pierced through Younghyun’s skin.

“So, the bleeding parts will heal but the bite mark stays forever, right?”

Sungjin nodded, his fingers shaking slightly.

“Are you okay?” Younghyun asked, taking his hand once he finished placing the bandage.

“Yeah,” Sungjin said with the grin. “Way better than okay.”

“So, these are happy tears?” Younghyun asked, a small smile on his lips.

Sungjin nodded, smiling through the wetness in his eyes. “Your turn,” he breathed.

Younghyun bit his lip. “Same place?”

“Sure,” Sungjin said.

“Nice,” Younghyun said. “We’ll be matching.”

Sungjin snorted out a laugh.

Younghyun leaned forward, and bit down on Sungjin’s shoulder, pulling away quickly. Sungjin saw the disappointment in his face as the mark easily faded.

“You need to do it harder,” Sungjin said, pulling him close again. “Break the skin.”

He felt Younghyun nod against his neck, his teeth resting on the same spot again. “I feel like a cannibal or something,” he said dryly, making Sungjin laugh. Younghyun bit down, and this time, Sungjin felt the give when his teeth pierced through. He sucked in a breath sharply, warmth flooding through his entire body. Younghyun pulled away, wiping at his mouth.

“Huh, you’re right,” Sungjin said lying down onto the bed slowly, pulling Younghyun down half on top of him, right shoulder to right shoulder so that the bites wouldn’t be disturbed. He felt like he was floating. “That did feel good.” He grabbed the comforter with one hand, draping it out over them clumsily.

Younghyun grinned helping to adjust the blanket over them. “Told you,” he said. He ran his fingers along the edge of the bite mark he had made on Sungjin’s shoulder. “It really isn’t healing,” he murmured.

Sungjin twisted his neck to look down at his own shoulder and saw that the broken skin had healed itself, but the indentations of Younghyun’s teeth remained, engraved into his skin, a deep shade of purplish pink. Sungjin grinned, feeling ridiculously happy. He didn’t think he could stop smiling if he tried. He turned his head to rest his cheek on the pillow and face Younghyun. “That means it worked,” he said.

Younghyun’s eyes flicked from Sungjin’s shoulder, up to his face. “Your eyes are still glowing,” he said.

“So are yours.”

“Really?” Younghyun said in surprise. “Magic is so weird,” he mumbled, his eyes fluttering shut. “Why can’t it heal my bite too.”

“Does it hurt,” Sungjin asked, concern rising in his voice.

“Not right now,” Younghyun murmured. “But maybe tomorrow. I feel kind of drunk right now.”

Sungjin laughed, running a hand lazily up and down Younghyun’s back. “Me too,” he said. “The book said that would happen.”

Younghyun shifted to get more comfortable, his eyes fluttering back open, their faces a mere few inches apart on the pillow. Sungjin stared back at Younghyun unabashedly. His eyes were still glowing blue, half lidded with the drowsiness of the magic they had both spent to make the marks. Sungjin ran the tips of his fingers over Younghyun’s cheek.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered.

Younghyun let out a huff of laughter, his nose scrunching up in amusement. “Are you sure you’re not _actually_ drunk?”

Sungjin shook his head. He needed Younghyun to _know._ “No, really,” he said earnestly. “You’re beautiful. Always have been.”

Younghyun blinked in surprise, a slow smile rising to his lips. He closed the distance between them in a soft kiss. “Thank you,” he said. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Sungjin laughed, kissing Younghyun again.

Maybe this, what the two of them had formed together, was what was truly beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone is confused, scene 1 is before the events of amber, scene 2 is during, when younghyun has the dream of jaebeom being murdered, and everything else is afterwards.
> 
> i don't know what this is?? loll it all started with the idea of sungbri exchanging mating bites cuz i couldn't imagine witch younghyun or werewolf sungjin getting down on one knee and proposing. but then... that scene was actually the hardest to write, the struggle was real. what can I say, my mind is a mystery even to me lol.
> 
> thank you for reading <3 sungbri nation, you guys are all awesome
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/_strawberryke)


End file.
